<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are mine, and I am yours by XMRomalia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027853">You are mine, and I am yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia'>XMRomalia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Togainu no Chi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, M/M, No Smut, Porn with Feelings, Post Nano's Route, Post-Canon, Sleeping Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Акире и Нано иногда очень сложно говорить словами через рот.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akira/Nano (Togainu no Chi)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You are mine, and I am yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Акира с трудом привыкал к нормальной жизни.</p><p>Они с Нано бежали долго, бежали упрямо; иногда ему казалось, что они весь земной шар оббегали с пару раз, пока японские ищейки наконец от них не отстали. Надолго ли, накоротко ли, но сейчас они были в покое. Жили в собственной квартире в небольшом отдаленном городке Канады, и японские агенты не наступали им на пятки уже больше года — Акира почти готов был расслабиться, выдохнуть спокойно, начать думать планы на будущее…</p><p>Но, кажется, его спутник имел более приземленный взгляд на эти вещи.</p><p>Возможно, компенсируя былую возвышенность или нечто в этом духе — Акира предпочитал не думать об этом слишком сильно.</p><p>Вместо этого он прикусывал костяшку пальца, с рваным стоном запрокидывая голову на чужое плечо и жмурясь от острого укола удовольствия, пробежавшего по позвоночнику. Иногда Нано искренне смущал своими порывами: солнце еще не встало, и в комнате царил полумрак, а широкие прохладные ладони уже рыскали по телу Акиры, посылая сквозь еще сонное тело крохотные искры тока. Заставляя беднягу ерзать на постели, невольно вжимаясь бедрами в чужой пах.</p><p>Кровь бурлила, кипела, посылала огонь в низ живота — и, казалось, совершенно была не против касаний бывшего Николь Премьера.</p><p>— Н-нано, — он дышал неровно, поджимаясь, хмурясь и глядя через плечо на растрепанного мужчину, — мне на работу с утра…</p><p>Чужой взгляд острый, чужой взгляд невозмутимый и совершенно бесстыдный. Его губы влажные от того, как он терзал кожу на шее и плече Акиры; его тонкая усмешка — почти издевательская:</p><p>— От одного пропуска ничего не будет.</p><p>Ладони Нано наглее прошлись по его груди, обводя соски, играясь с ними, и пальцы Акиры сжали чужие запястья — то ли в попытке остановить, то ли чтобы прижать сильнее к разгоряченной коже.</p><p>Сна не было ни в одном глазу, и лишь напряжение в теле взывало к разрядке, взывало к тому, чтобы он плотнее прижался к чужой груди, к чужому сердцебиению, к ласкам и поцелуям. И Нано пользовался этим; пользовался бесстыдно, находя зубами — чуть острыми в клыках — загривок Акиры, ведя по коже и дразня, и парень едва не скулил, вовремя прикусывая губы. Шероховатые подушечки пальцев ныряли под рубашку, продолжая растирать, пощипывать, оглаживать и посылать все больше огня по телу несчастного ерзающего парня; зубы кусали, почти пуская кровь.</p><p>— Просто скажем, что ты заболел, — шепот звучал горячо, пронзал до самых костей, — дай мне позаботиться о тебе, Акира.</p><p>Сердце билось почти что в глотке.<br/>В пижамных штанах становилось удивительно тесно.</p><p>Мужчина вел носом чужой по шее, заводя за ухо, обнюхивая и прижимая Акиру к себе — так властно и жестко, что невольно приходило на ум — черт, он ведь живое оружие, он одним движением пальцев может свернуть человеку шею, пробить грудную клетку. Для него убить — что плюнуть.</p><p>И сейчас эти пальцы — ужасно сильные, настоящее железо во плоти — гладили его, ласкали его. Прослеживали каждый шрам, мышцу и шероховатость кожи с благоговением, жаждой и такой невозможной нежностью…</p><p>Слишком сильным благоговением. Слишком сильной жаждой и нежностью.</p><p>Что-то не так.</p><p>Акира прикусил губу, растерянный этой мыслью. Ему хотелось, чтобы Нано сорвал с него рубашку и брюки; ему хотелось Нано здесь и сейчас, правда.</p><p>Но что-то было не так.</p><p>Нано был жадным, верно; Нано иногда нападал на него так, кусая и лаская, но Акира знал его не первый день. И вместо того, чтобы поддаться, чтобы развернуться и ответить поцелуем на порыв, вместо того чтобы развести бедра и позволить себя трахнуть, он крепко сжал чужие ладони, отрезая их от пути к напряженному паху.</p><p>Его голос настолько твердый, насколько мог быть в такой ситуации:</p><p>— Нано, что происходит?</p><p>Целую минуту не было ответа, и Акира просто слушал чужое напряженное дыхание себе в затылок. Движения прекратились.</p><p>Атмосфера внезапно начала отдавать льдом.</p><p>С Нано всегда было сложно в такие моменты; даже спустя месяцы, годы побега, тому все еще было сложно выражать свои чувства словами. Жестами — оно проще; жестами оно понятнее, Акира не спорил. Но они должны были и разговаривать. Иначе… как понять, что все хорошо? Что на душе нет черноты, которая потом выльется в истерику, в боль, в слёзы.</p><p>Что… не повторится того, что случилось с Кейске?</p><p>Акира только хотел подать голос; сказать, что все в порядке и они могут поговорить об этом утром — как вдруг ощутил головокружение, резкое сжимание плеча… и в следующую секунду его спина касалась постели, а бывший Николь Премьер нависал над ним, как скала.</p><p>Его вес давил на тело до странного успокаивающе, и крашеные тёмные локоны спадали вуалью вокруг чужого бледного лица. Глаза Нано почти светились в полумраке, и на их донышке цвела бурная палитра эмоций, таких прекрасных и диких… Акира невольно засмотрелся.</p><p>— Тебя почти никогда нет дома, — вдруг прозвучал голос Нано. Удивительно… тепло, пускай и с ноткой растерянной обиды:</p><p>— А я хочу тебя. Сейчас, потом. Всегда.</p><p>Такой нетерпеливый, подумалось Акире с уставшей улыбкой. Разумеется, Нано сложно было понять мир вне лаборатории, где его пытали, как подопытного кролика. Может, он даже успел решить, что Акира больше не испытывает к нему теплых чувств, раз его так часто дома нет.</p><p>Но ведь дело не в этом. Дело в том, что на Акиру внезапно свалилась задача по удержанию их обоих; в том, что он хотел лучшего для своего любовника. И, кажется, за работой он совсем не заметил, как бывшему Николь Премьеру стало ужасно одиноко.</p><p>Черт, с Нано бы сталось надумать столько глупостей поверх обычных мелочей. Дурак, совершенно безнадежный дурак.</p><p>С этой мыслью Акира с тихим фырком поднял одну из ладоней Нано, чмокнув её в костяшки:</p><p>— Просто сказал бы — и я бы взял выходные. — Его пальцы легко погладили чужие, и улыбка на его лице вряд ли видна из-за полумрака, но сдержать её Акира не мог. — Ты для меня важнее всего, Нано.</p><p>Тот смотрел на него секунду, две — а за тем резко наклонился, целуя так жарко и счастливо, будто его внезапно сорвали с цепи. Ладони вновь вернулись на бока, а за тем пошли к пуговицам рубашки, судя по звукам, отрывая их к чертям, чтобы добраться к обнаженной коже быстрее.</p><p>— Мой, — прошептал он тихо в губы Акиры, и тот, почти задыхаясь, ответил ему взаимностью, перекрещивая лодыжки за чужой крепкой талией, вжимаясь в мужчину всем телом. Почти скуля от того, как прекрасно ощущалось чужое сердцебиение на своем; как сладко кровь горела от контакта, и хотелось лишь больше, больше.</p><p>— Твой, — усмехнулся Акира с последних крох благоразумия, зарываясь пальцами в чужие локоны и ощущая, как острые зубы прослеживали собственную ключицу, — а ты мой.</p><p>И пускай завтра вставать рано, пускай работа Акиры им была необходима как воздух… Акира сдался, прикрывая глаза. </p><p>В конце-концов, иногда стоит баловать любовь всей своей жизни.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>